


Letter to Carcosa #3

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letter to Carcosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere





	Letter to Carcosa #3

Your Excellency,

May I know if you are still in good health? I understood that I had stirred up your anger with the last letter, and the past harrowing weeks were your just punishment, but of all things I still wish and want to be sure about your well-being. With all my heart, I swear that you have, probably, the highest position in my list of priority. So please pardon this worrywart and tell me, O Excellency.

I have started working on my promise of spreading your influence, but so far the effort has been, in a polite way of seeing things, unorthodox. It is because I do not have much information on hand. Certain things about you have been known by humans like your names and epithets, powers and some more, yet still not enough. I am thinking of writing your pantheon down into words, for mythologies and so are a lot more popular than a biography over here. If Your Excellency judge this is an acceptable proposition or otherwise, please command. I am yours to do your bidding.

Also, I found an interesting fact. That this world, this planet called Earth I am now on, is home to old Bierce! Ambrose Bierce, the writer who you claimed was from afar. I will say more on this in the next letter, but this discovery makes me think that maybe, I can go back to Carcosa through the same way old Bierce used. Do you think that is possible also, your Excellency?

I am short on time at the moment, so please forgive my rudeness but I have to stop writing here. I shall be waiting for the correspondence from Your Excellency.

Your faithfully,

N.H.N.


End file.
